Forbidden LxLight
by Destructive Wanderess
Summary: It was just a crush at first, but it turned into something more. And when Light turns down L's affections, it became a lot more. By more, claiming he had proof Light was Kira, saying he was mentally unstable, and "transporting" him to the best mental health facility in England, when in reality, he's only taken him to be held hostage till he feels the same about L. LxLight Lawlight
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, unfortunately.**

*x*x*x*

Hunched in his awkward position, thumb in between his lips, L investigated the boy sitting next to him. Light Yagami: The number one Kira suspect. It was incredibly unfortunate that that was in fact the case because L couldn't deny the attraction he had for the younger boy.

The attraction was both physical and mental, but mostly mental. When L looked at Light, he did not see an average civilian that was incredibly stupid compared to L's wits. He saw an equal.

Light was smarter than most that had paid for top-class education, private tutors, and even hired other's to do their work. L would know; he's worked with quite a few people like that.

Well, maybe, he hasn't worked _directly_ with them, but he's worked with them all the less. Often times, even if he's hiding behind the screen with a large, black L in calligraphy, he finds himself to want to make sure of people's reliability. It was quite difficult to earn L's trust.

Which made L curious as to how Light Yagami had done it, when L suspected him to be a nemesis to society, a criminal. Perhaps it was how Light was confident, and and had belief in himself. Unlike a lot of intelligent individuals, Light carried himself proud and tall, not stopping to doubt himself or believe he was a victim to idiocy.

The Yagami boy admitted when he made a mistake, but it wasn't like most. He did not apologize for it, and why should he? So the boy has made a few mistakes in his life, but he has made up for it with his astounding knowledge, and do-good attitude.

Maybe, though, it wasn't the mental part of Light that had been the thing to finally allow Light to worm his way into L's affections. As much as Light's brains were a turn on, maybe it wasn't that that was the official turn on.

Light Yagami looked like a God himself. L was an atheist, and didn't believe in foolish theories without any evidence, but sometimes Light made him question if Light himself was a religion to worship.

His tall, slender body. The skin that was neither tan nor pale. His auburn hair. Those _eyes_. Those piercing brown eyes that L could stare at for days. He liked to imagine what it would feel like to have Light's body wrapped in his arms. Or his lips on his own. Would he taste like chocolate? No, if anything, Light would taste like mint. Sweet mint. L wanted to hum in appreciation at that thought.

"Ryuzaki, I would enjoy it if you stopped staring at me." Light's voice sounded almost carefree, like he didn't care. L leaned forwards slightly, layers of dark hair falling into his face as he intense gaze stayed focused on Light.

"Light-kun rather enjoys attention, most especially if it is positive. The chance that you want me to stop staring is sixteen percent." Light's hands clenched into fists, knuckles turning white as L's skin. "I take that back," L decides. "Forty-seven percent."

Even someone as clueless to social expectations and the understanding of human emotions as L could tell that Light was getting highly annoyed. L enjoyed it, he decided. Of course, he was only stating facts, and that is in fact what annoyed Light, but annoying him was just a huge bonus in L's book.

Light bent his neck, left then right. L listened intently at the cracking sound the bones in Light's neck made. _Surely_ that was painful. It sounded like someone had grabbed either side of Light's had and twisted till his neck was broken. As false as it was, L imagined that, in fact, someone _had_ burst into the room and broken Light's neck.

Imagine it, L told himself. Imagine Light is not Kira, even though a great deal of evidence points to him. Light is merely an innocent teenage boy that I have an undeniable attraction to. They're just sitting there, a slight banter, as the usual, when someone comes through the door, grabs either side of Light's head, and twists it to the left. The figure is unseeable in the large black hood they wear, but it just seems to scream _Kira!_

Light falls to the ground, limp. His head is flung ever so carelessly in an awkward position that would cause him pain if alive. But his mouth is slightly parted open, and his brown eyes seem to lifelessly stare at L. L could almost imagine the boys' voice. _Ryuzaki_.

L's reaction is immediate as he pounces on Kira. He pushes the body to the floor, bringing back his fist before letting it make contact with their chin. After numerous hits are thrown, all from L, he's finally able to stop seeing in rage and focus on who Kira is. On the floor, a certain person he despised glared back up at him.

Misa.

She gave one single smirk before L was torn from his imagination due to Light. He was blabbing on about something about how L made him want to rip his hair out and just, and just _die_. L raised a single eyebrow at the young Yagami boy.

"I think Light-kun needs to calm down before he over exhausts himself," L commented with a condescending tone. Light's eyes flashed to him, anger bubbling in them.

"Oh, _shut up_ ," He snarled. "I don't know what's been up with you lately. All you ever do is stare at me. Do you understand how fucking annoying and bothersome that is? What if I got all up in _your_ face, huh?! You like it, Ryuzaki? Huh? HUH?!" Light yelled, standing to his feet and getting his face into L's.

L was incredibly amused. Light seemed to have a short temper. Honestly, though, L didn't mind. He didn't mind Light being so close to him, the fire in his eyes, his minty breath fanning over his face. L didn't know whether or not his mind was just making this up, but it seemed Light was practically _begging_ L to make a move on him.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, L reached out, grabbing around Light's waist, pulling him forward. Light was stunned into silence and stillness for a moment as L put his legs down, only to swipe Light onto his lap. It was a risky move, but so was having feelings for someone suspected to be Kira.

Light's legs were on either side of L's, and L's arms were wrapped around Light's thin waist, pinning him closer to his body. Light seemed to be shocked into silence, his lips parted slightly, his beautiful orbs wide open, and a bright shade of pink on his cheeks. He had gone limp in surprise, just staring at L, occasionally blinking. L stared back, proud of himself for making a move. God knows how difficult it was for him to do it, but it sure as hell paid off now that he had the younger boy sitting on his lap, looking adorable as ever with the shock showing on his face. L brought his hand up to Light's lower back, using his index finger to trace up and down on his spine slightly. It sent chills up Light's back and he shivered.

Finally, Light was able to regain himself enough to talk. No, not talk. Stutter.

"W-wh-what the hell, R-Ryuzak-ki?!" L couldn't help but find Light even more adorable, stuttering in shock. He mentally slapped himself. L didn't find people _adorable_. Especially the number one Kira suspect. Damn the Yagami boy and his irresistibleness. L's heart rate began to increase as his staring focused on the teen's lips. They were so pink, and large, and the way Light's tongue would dart across it was so _suggesting_. They were just so _kissable_.

And with that thought, L leaned forward.

 **A/N: Heya folks! Just wanted to say I apologize if this seems too OOC, I really hope it isn't. I tried my best to keep them in character while adding romance, but I've never done a Death Note fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine by any means.**

 ***x*x*x***

When L's lips met Light's, he could only decide that if there was a Heaven, this would be it. Light's lips tasted as L imagined; minty. The only difference was that it was not sweet mint, it was just mint. But at that moment, L decided that mint was his favorite flavor in the world and reminded himself to get mint ice cream for consumption later.

Light Yagami had the softest lips L had ever felt. They seemed to mold perfect with his own and were cold against his own lips. L decided to make one more risky move as he slid his hand under Light's shirt, gripping his back sternly yet gently at the same time. Slowly, as to not startle the teen on his lap, he brought his tongue out and licked at Light's bottom lip. That did it for Light.

He moved his head back with haste and wiped away the saliva that L had left on his mouth. He jumped back, falling off L's lap and thumping his head against a coffee table. Pain sprung in his head where he hit it, but he ignored it as he jumped to his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK RYUZAKI?!" Light screamed, standing on both his feet. L gazed at him, large black eyes squinted.

"Is Light-kun okay? He hit his h-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? OH YEAH, NOTHING! NOTHING GIVES YOU THE RIGHT, AND YOU TOTALLY JUST CROSSED THE LINE, RYUZAKI!" Light yelled, absolutely infuriated. L stared at him, slightly confused.

"I apologize, Light-kun, I did not think you would react to negatively," L explained. Light's face was red with anger. His thin frame shook ever so lightly as he planned different ways to kill Ryuzaki. "I do believe, though, that I can make it up to you somehow." Light's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

"NO. I mean, just . . . Stay the hell away from me," Light said, his lip curling while he scooped up his laptop and left the room in haste. L sat there, stunned, for a second, before embarrassment slowly seeped it's way into his veins. His face was slightly tinted pink as he sulked in his chair.

L didn't get embarrassed, and getting embarrassed was even more embarrassing. L slightly fumed. This was absolutely ridiculous. Light overreacted. If he didn't want to be kissed by L, he could have simply pushed him away and asked him to not kiss him anymore.

This was bothering L a lot more than it should. He didn't know what he had expected from Light, but it surely wasn't this reaction. L decided to shake it off and go back to work on the Kira case.

"Unnecessary anger," L mumbled. "Chance of being Kira: thirty seven percent."

 **x*x*x*x***

It had been about four hours since Light had left the room in anger, and L just could _not_ shake off the thoughts of him. He didn't know what it was, but Light's reaction was just getting under his damn skin. He found himself tapping a pen against the desk, eyes squinted.

Why couldn't Yagami Light just return his feelings?

That's all L really wanted. He hated it, he did. He never wanted a romantic relationship before. If he felt in need of a sexual encounter, Watari would just make an appointment with a woman from America named Rihanna. It wasn't anything long term between the two, and neither returned romantic feelings. L wasn't even sexually attracted to Rihanna, he just wanted to relieve the sexual tension.

Now that L thought about it, he had never really been attracted to anyone. Until he had met Light. Right away, he couldn't help but feel the urge to wrap his arms around the younger male. He was every type of attraction to L. L was attracted to him physically, mentally, and emotionally. That was something he'd never experienced before.

L had never expected to be in a relationship, but he knew that if he were to enter he dating field, he would be gay. He couldn't say the same about Light. He was with Misa, and any other relationship he had been in was with females. At least any relationships that L had been able to track down when he was researching Light.

Chewing on his thumb, L thought of any way that he could win Light's affections. Regular things that you would see in the movies or read in the books would not be enough to win Light's affections. He couldn't buy him roses, chocolates would be something that would win L over if anything, and a romantic stroll on the beach would be useless. L let out an exasperated sigh as he continued to nibble on his thumb, thinking about any way to win over Light. This would be so much easier if they were in normal circumstances and there wasn't the possibility that Light was Kira.

"Hm," L thought aloud. "Kira . . ." Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

It would be hopeless to try and get Light to return his affections. Not because it was impossible, no. L was sure that if he could get anybody to return his affections, it would be Light Yagami. It's the fact that there was such a high chance of Light being Kira. If it turned out Light was Kira, L didn't think he could deal with sentencing him to death. The only way Kira _wouldn't_ be sent to death, was if he was found mentally unstable. Then he'd be sent to a top class mental asylum to get the help he so badly needed. Kira would then be trapped in a room where he'd probably only have contact with one person; a very skilled psychologist.

Soichiro would probably be ecstatic if Light was found to be Kira and put in a mental asylum instead of given the death sentence. He'd probably hope that there would be a chance his son would become stable enough to have guests if he was locked up under the influence of insanity.

These thoughts brought a revelation to L. He smirked.

"Perhaps," He said, barely whispering. "I can win Light-kun's affections."

 **A/N: Sorry if updating seems to be a little unscheduled, but I'm officially starting high school in two weeks and there's a whole bunch of shit like orientations and registration. I'll try to update at LEAST once a week, but hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in three updates per week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As nice as it would be, I don't own Death Note.**

 **x*x*x*x***

Light had shown up to headquarters later than usual today. He had been busy plotting out the best way of ignoring Ryuzaki at all costs today. He hadn't come up with anything, and after fifteen more minutes of brooding, he had gone to headquarters.

When Light got to headquarters, he was met with a sight that made a feeling of unease settle in his stomach. Ryuzaki was the only one there, perched in his strange position, eating cake. Light rubbed his hands together before clearing his throat. L slowly lifted his head, the panda lookalike gazing at Light with a look Light couldn't decipher.

"Ah, Light-kun, you're here. Later than usual, but you're here," L said, setting his cake aside. Light clenched his teeth together.

"Where is everyone else?" Light asked, suspiciously. L let out a low hum, acknowledging Light's question before standing up and and walking to one of the desks, flipping through some notes on Matsuda's desk.

"I called them and told them that they didn't have to come to work today." Light narrowed his eyes, his body tensing.

"Why didn't you call me in?" He asked suspiciously, a bit of auburn hair falling into his amber eyes. L didn't look up, keeping his gaze trained deeply on the notes.

"Light-kun, I do apologize," L said, finally moving away from the notes and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Light's eyes narrowed further if that was possible.

"I don't know why you're apologizing, Ryuzaki, but I'm leaving," Light said, moving towards the door. It happened so quickly, Light barely processed it, but hands gripped him from behind, an arm wrapped around his waist and the other wrapped around his neck. In between his shoulder and neck there was a sharp feeling and then something cool was racing into his bloodstream. Ryuzaki moved away, and Light gasped, gripping where the syringe had been stabbed. Light wobbled ever so slightly on his feet, looking at Ryuzaki with betrayal and shock in his eyes.

"Wha . . .?" Light wasn't able to say any more than that due to the sluggish feeling that was starting to take place. His eyes blinked rapidly for a second, trying his best to stay awake. Finally, dizziness was too overwhelming and suddenly the floor was coming closer to Light's face. Before he made impact with the floor, though, hands had caught him by the waist, pulling him to a chest. Although he wasn't quite unconscious, he sure as hell was nowhere near being wide awake any time soon.

Lips were pressed softly to his earlobe. "Shush, Light-kun, darling." Light's skin crawled at Ryuzaki's new pet name for him. With a new spur of fear and adrenaline, Light slapped at Ryuzaki's hands. L let go, momentarily surprised that Light still had the willpower to move his muscles less than sluggishly. Light stumbled, instantly trying to lunge for the door. Before his hand could grasp the doorknob, though, the sedative became too strong, making Light hit the floor, knocking his head against the door on the way down. Right before he was succumb to darkness, he saw the bleary figure of Ryuzaki as he bent down and picked Light up.

x*x*x*x*

As soon as Light had gone under the heavy affects of the sedative and fallen into L's arms, a feeling of guilt swept into L's body. It was for more than one reason, and it just pained him to know that it was his fault he felt so damn guilty.

To begin, Light was about to be taken away from everything he once knew. Chances are, he would never see his father, mother, or Sayu again. He didn't care about whether or not Misa would affect him because, honestly, he hated Misa Amane's guts. Maybe it was just because he was jealous of her, but honestly, it didn't matter. She was out of the picture for good.

Secondly, Light could never go back to a normal life. After L announced that Light was, in fact, Kira and mentally unstable, people would think that he was at a mental asylum for the rest of his days.

Finally, the after affects of the drugs were going to be torture for Light and on his way down, he'd hit his head. L couldn't even begin to imagine the pain, physical and emotional, Light would be going through once he awoke. Gently, L set Light down on the floor and pulled out his phone, dialing Watari. After four rings, the old man answered.

"Yes, Watari, it's been done. Please ready a flight for us and send someone to pick us up," L said in a hushed tone, even though there was no possible way Light would be waking up anytime soon. He clicked the phone shut before setting about his work.

He gathered the folder with the notes that would end the Kira case once and for all. L inhaled deeply. It was strange to think that he wouldn't have to worry about "Kira" again. L grabbed anything that was his and held value, then did the same with what Light had here at headquarters. By the time that was done, he had a call from Watari, saying a limousine was out front, waiting for L and Light.

Watari was nowhere near pleased with the news that L wasn't going to sentence Light to death based on some damned feelings that may or may not be love. More likely the latter. He had tried to talk L out of it several times, pointing out valid points. What if Light and Misa weren't actually the Kira's? The killings would go on, and L's plan would be ruined.

L let those thoughts run through his mind as he carried Light outside into the waiting limousine. He had the cameras disabled in order to do this, and they were programmed to turn back on in four hours.

Quickly, L slid into the limousine, setting Light in the seat next to him. The younger boy's head lulled as L reached across, buckling him in. After buckling himself in, exchanging a few words with Watari, and then the limousine beginning it's drive to the airport, L gazed at Light.

He looked even younger than seventeen in his sleep, and much more peaceful than when awake. His mouth was parted ever so slightly, and L just couldn't help but want to kiss him. He didn't act on the feeling, though. He was already crossing many lines, and he sure as hell wasn't willing to cross another one.

L sighed, pulling out his phone and dialing Soichiro's number. After a few rings, the older man answered.

"Hello?" He sounded tired and slightly frustrated, probably thinking he was being called into work after all.

"Mr. Yagami, with great pleasure I can announce the Kira case has been solved."

 **A/N: There, we're actually starting to get into the flow of things. Anywhore, I have one week until school starts, yikes. It feels like summer started yesterday. Well, the next update will either be Friday or Saturday. Most likely Saturday, though, because I have orientation on Friday. Welp folks, till next time. :D**


End file.
